Forum:Who will battle Shanks, Luffy, the captain, or Zoro, the swordsman?
Who is going to go 1 on 1 against Shanks? We all know from the start that Luffy aspires to get stronger than Shanks and defeat his crew, but who will be the one from the Straw Hat Pirates to go 1 on 1 against Shanks? Is it the captain who has always wants to defeat Shanks from the time the straw hat was given to him, or the swordsman who's ultimate goal is to be the best swordsman in the world, but to do that he has to defeat the rival of Dracule Mihawk, who is the official swordsman of the four most dangerous pirates in the world, which kind of means that he is almost, or as strong as Mihawk. Dragonlord00X 14:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Who else but Luffy? I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 15:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) What makes you think they will fight at all? They're friends, remember. Luffy has no reason to fight Shanks or anyone on his crew. That goes double for Usopp pointlessly attacking his own father. 15:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I think they might just have a spar instead of a real fight just to see where they level up against the RH pirates. like for luffy it might just be a little battle and for usopp i could be target practice lol with his dad, and the others could do something too like a cooking battle hahahaha 18:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Zoro will definitely challenge Shanks, without a second thought, just as he did when he first met Mehawk. He wants to fight strong swordsmen and Shanks fits that requirement. The fact that Shanks is Luffy's friend does not matter to him in the least. He warned Luffy not to get in his way when he agreed to become part of Luffy's crew (and later found out that he was the only crew member). Luffy will have to let Shanks and Zorro fight and just hope that they agree not to kill each other. ^ You are totally wrong... Am I? I wanted to be fair before I made a reply so I checked the manga to make sure my memory was still accurate. Yep...It was as I remembered. Sorry guy, but I'm totally right on this one. Here's the manga page that spells it out: Chapter 6, pages 6 and 7. Zorro will definitely challenge Shanks if they meet and Luffy has agreed to not stand in his way. ^Okay, now you’re causing me to write; I will try to make it worthwhile. First, that was in the beginning of the series, a lot has happened since chapter 1-10 of One Piece – maybe you should catch up. For example, during the Thriller Bark Arc what did Zoro do? Was he willing to sacrifice himself to save Luffy – yes! Now going to the Alabasta Arc, Zoro was told to save Smoker, correct? This shows that Zoro will protect Luffy even if that means giving his life; in addition, this also means that Zoro will listen to Luffy no matter what the command is – I could go on but I don’t want to, hopefully you can read between the lines. All this shows is that Zoro has the highest amount of respect for Luffy; why would someone who has a large amount of respect for Luffy attack his hero? Great Pirate D: Zoro did say he wouldnt let Luffy get away with getting in the way of his dreams but he put his life on the line for Luffy's because he felt he couldnt be the world's greatest swordsman if he could protect his captain's dream. So your both kind of right. But I think it will be a small little battle to test the Strawhat crew's strength and resolve. I think it will be position against postion, meaning Captain vs. Captain, First mate vs. First mate, and so on. If it doesn't line up like that because some positions aren't fighter ro some positions arent the same on both crews like they have a Chef but he doesnt fight or the StrawHats have an archaeologist but the RedHair pirates dont then it would be a battle of similar skills and fighting styles and ability, like weapon vs. weapon and barehand vs. barehand or both could happen.19:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 19:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I can see your point that Zorro respects Luffy's friends, but that will not stop him from challenging Shanks to a match. He won't "attack" Shanks. He wants to test himself against the best and Shanks fills that bill. Think of their fight as a couple boxers having some fun, but these guys are a bit extreme so they play with swords instead of gloves. ^I get what you're saying, but I still don't see a fight happening -- at least not between them. Also, Zoro might already be the best swordsman. He might have beaten Mihawk during the time skip; we don't know foresure. I have this on my mind for quite some time just sharing some thoughts. Neither will fight each other but i think Blackbeard will defeat Shanks, Van auger will either kill or defeat Yasopp. So the SH will probably take revenge on Blackbeard's crew. Sounds funny, but that is what i'm thinking. -Tobi It's got to be Luffy i mean cumon... Plus Luffy has reinforcement Haki now, so i think he'll be able to take shanks on. Leftover General I think if the Straw Hats have to fight Shanks, Luffy will be the one to fight him. Throughout the series Luffy's typically been the one who fights the enemy's top dog (Arlong, Crocodile, Lucci, Hody) while Zoro fights their second toughest guy (Hachi, Mr 1, and so on). That's the typical formula. As for why this fight could happen, the two of them may just see it as a way of finding out how far Luffy's come. 18:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I like the whole revenge idea but if that doesn't occur, zoro will not fight shanks ssimply because its luffys job to beat and fight shanks. plus mihawk is officialy or considered the best swordsman because of the fact shanks lost his arm. 19:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) i don't think shank'll be alive by the time luffy is powerful enough to beat him...cuz if luffy were powerful enough he had have to return his strawhat... what good is strawhat luffy without a strawhat? Lack of the strawhat didn't make Roger or Shanks any weaker as far as we know. Its an added liability because if it fall or gets away from him he goes after it without thinking. Shanks will allow him to keep it and he will one day pass it on the the next generation. I do not think Zoro or Luffy will fight Shanks by time Luffy's at S The Bonehead Skipper 01:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC)hanks level he will not be chasing OP, either he will already have it or have moved on. Maybe he wants Luffy to have the thrill of showing him what his cptain left behind. I think much like Mihawk who took Zoro under his wing as a swordsman, Zoro will refuse to fight Shanks even if offered under all circumstances as it would not be fair to fight a swordsman who only has one arm. Mihawk felt very strongly about this and refused to continue dueling shanks after he lost his arm. Zoro has a strong sense of pride and would not find any fulfillment in defeating a handicapped oppenent regardless of them being a Yonko and being able to match whitebeard's strength with only one arm. I belive in the best and strongest idea of what might happen is that Blackbeard will either defeat or kill shanks. Which will trigger Luffy to go Ape-shit and want to kill Blackbeard. But before I get ahead of myself. I believe they will catch up and have a great time like what Ace did with Shanks when he first found him. So after this happens, Blackbeard will fight Shanks and his crew and Luffy will most likely be occupied with some other characetr from Blackbeards crew and he will feel like he's reliving like what happened to Ace. So the whole idea of Zoro fighting Shanks I feel as though is irrelevant. Becuase as a sotry progresses a character's bio changes and they develope into a different person. Whether good or bad. But I believe that's the best Scenario that will happen when it all comes down to it. This might be the ending of the series when he finds one piece and defeats Blckbeard. Also they will all stay together as a crew for a good while protecting different areas of the continents. Like what Whitebeard did. 06:23, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Oso